


Thanks to that damned sandwich

by satanvale



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun & Oh Sehun are Best Friends, Byun Baekhyun Smut, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol Fluff, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol Smut, ChanBaek - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Idol Park Chanyeol, M/M, Mentioned Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Mentioned Oh Sehun, Oral Sex, Park Chanyeol Smut, SeHo - Freeform, Sex, Smut, Sweet Park Chanyeol, Top Park Chanyeol, chanbaekau, chanbaeksmut, exoau, exosmut, rookiebaekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 21:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18582709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanvale/pseuds/satanvale
Summary: Baekhyun has just debuted but everyone already loves him. His fans, his best friend Sehun and there is also someone else who likes him and would love to meet him. Someone that will send his number to Baekhyun through a sandwich. Unfortunately for that person the number on the paper will not be very clear and Baekhyun will send a message to the wrong person. Or maybe the wrong person will be the right one, at the end?





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people!!! First of all sorry for my english but it's not my first language. I really had fun writing this ff, i got inspired by the whole story about idols giving their phone numbers to eachothers through sandwiches. 
> 
> p.s: if you read this ff already is because i posted it too, months ago, on asianfanfiction, my nickname is the same

Baekhyun was not ready for his first big music event since his debut, a month ago. He was excited but also terrified. He was happy because after all those years of very hard work, finally his career was going well and for the first time he would have performed his debut song in front of a very huge crowd. He was proud of himself but also terrified of that big crowd. He would have sang in front of lot of fans and also artists that he loved and he was afraid of their judgement. He knew that being judged, receiving even very mean comments, was part of the life he chose, but that didn’t make him more ready.

His was one of the first performances, right before one of his biggest friend, Sehun, who debuted an year before him. He trained with Sehun, even if he was younger then him Sehun started to train to become an idol before him and he helped Baekhyun a lot. They became friends immediately but Sehun was not only a friend to him, he was a teacher too, a brother. Baekhyun was famous for his voice, but he still had to improve his dance skills, Sehun ,who was the best dancer of their agency, had always helped him.

“ Baekhyun I know how you feel, but relax, just think that It’s just you and me, go there on that stage, have fun!”

Once on that big stage it wasn’t easy to think that there were just him and sehun. He could hear the fan chants, he could hear and see an ocean of people in front of him.

But he enjoyed it. He danced and sang and had fun. He could feel the adrenaline, and hearing people screaming his name was amazing.

“ you did well Baekhyun, you were amazing!”

“ oh god Baekhyun you were perfect!”

“ I’m your biggest fan Baekhyun”

Once off the stage everyone went to congratulate with him for his first big performance.

He was so happy that he thought he could die because of it.

After having changed his outfit, still full of joy and adrenaline, he took his sit again to enjoy sehun’s performance.

He looked around and he still couldn’t believe that he had just sang there and all those fans were there also for him. He also received some compliments from some artists that he really liked. Everything was perfect.

Sehun reached him after his performance.

“ uh sandwiches are coming!” he exclaimed

“ sandwiches?” asked confused Baekhyun

A man of the staff was going towards them with some sandwiches.

“ Byun Baekhyun right? Someone from that table there told me to suggest you to choose this sandwich, it’s delicious he said” said the man giving him a sandwich.

“ thank you”. Baekhyun was really confused.

“ oh shit, I can’t believe it!”

“ what? What is happening sehun? why are you so excited about a sandwich? Who suggested me to eat it?”

“ you don’t know? I’m sure I told you once, well people here use sandwiches to give to others their phone number”

Baekhyun laughed: “ what?”

“ I know, it’s strange, but it works, do you remember last year? That boy I spent a night with?”

Of course he rembered it. Sehun talked about that night of wild sex with a famous idol for months.

“ well we met like that, he put his number in my sandwich”

“ okay but who wants to give me his or her number? I’m nobody”

“ that is why I was excited for you stupid! The man told that someone from that table sent it, look at that table!”

At that table there was one of the most famous group of Korea and not only. He was a fan too, he couldn’t help it, they were too good, they had everything: vocals, visuals, manners. They were the nation’s treasure. Exo.

He almost chocked, according to that man’s words someone from that table, so one of Exo, wanted to give him his phone number.

“ I’m sure there is a mistake” he exclaimed.

“ I’m sure there is no mistake, look they are looking here”

Sehun was right. It seemed like some of them, Chanyeol, Jongdae e Junmyeon were talking between them and looking at him.

“ I’m sure that it’s for you this sandwich”

“ I wish that Baekhyun, but I’m sure that is for you”

“ how can it be possible?”

“ you’re an idiot. You’re sexy, you’re fucking gorgeous Baekhyun, and you’re new here, I bet half of these people would die to fuck you”

“ I don’t know if that is a compliment or not”

“ I wonder whose number is, come on, open the sandwich, let’s see”

That sandwich was so full of random ingredients that not only it was far away from looking delicious but the little piece of paper was completely wet, and the number on it ruined.

“ shit is that a three or an eight? Is there a name?” asked Sehun taking the piece of paper from his hands.

“ well this is a problem, I still wonder who sent it and some numbers are ruined, but that won’t stop us”

“ us?”

“ of course, I’m your mentor I will help you with that too, I mean you have the possibility to have a date with someone from exo!”

He wanted to be excited as much as sehun. It wasn’t that he wasn’t flustered, he loved exo, he found them very good looking. But the fact that one of them seemed interested in him, it was too amazing to be real. He didn’t trust idols.

“ baekkie, who you would like your date to be? Who do you like? I have a big crush on Junmyeon, he’s so sexy, I’d love to have sex with him, I bet his lips are so soft!”

“ I- I don’t know sehun”

“ come on, you can tell me , I’m sure you have a favorite member between them”

“ well I like Chanyeol’s voice but…I really like Minseok, he’s very sexy”

“ you mean that you’d like to be fucked by him?”

Baekhyun blushed.

“ I take your silence as a yes. Well maybe it’s him! I heard that he likes guys too, someone that I know told me that a guy that he knows gave a blowjob to him”

“ I’m pretty confused by what you said but okay”

“ so what do we write to him?”

“ we don’t write to anyone now Sehun. I want to enjoy the event till the end, when I go to the dorm I will think about it”

“ you’re so professional Baekhyun “

“ thank you, my friend taught me that” he said laughing.

Watching at others groups and artists performances made him forget about the sandwich and the number, till exo’s turn arrived.

Did really one of those handsome and talented boys give him his phone number? Was that really possible?

He loved their live performances, they were perfect, a real group of artists.

“ baekkie, watch them, because sooner or later you will have one of those dicks”

Baekhyun laughed. He began to be curious to know whose number was that.


	2. Chapter two

Sehun and Baekhyun used to share a room, but when his friend debuted the agency gave him a bigger room so Baekhyun had his own. They were on the same floor and they spent lot of time in one of their rooms talking and watching tv.

Once at the dorm Sehun was so tired that he just went to take a shower and to sleep in his room. Baekhyun wanted to do the same but while he was taking off his clothes the piece of paper with the number that he had put in a pocket fall on the floor.

He was so curious, but also afraid. He was afraid that it was a joke, it was a game to mock him. Probably it was someone that wanted to play with him, and then to humiliate him saying things like: do you really think that someone like us could be interested in someone like you?

Yes he was afraid.

But the curiosity and maybe stupidity were stronger so he sat on his bed, the paper in a hand and his phone in the another.

He managed to read the number, he had just one doubt. He couldn’t understand if there was a 3 or an 8 at the end.

“ well I can try both of them, I won’t say my name at first so if it’s the wrong number I won’t have problems” he thought.

He felt like he was going to do a very stupid thing, but he wanted it. Since he started to train to being an idol he always followed the rules, always. Some of them were easy to follow, other not that easy, but he did it. It was his moment to be a little selfish and have fun. At the end it was just a number.

He sent a message while putting an 8 at the end but it seemed like it didn’t exist. So he tried the other one.

He was shacking. He laughed at himself. He was excited but scared, but curious.

When he heard the sound that warned him of a new message he stopped to breath, that was the moment of truth

B: hey, it’s me, I got your number

C: I told the others that you would have immediately written to a number in the sandwich, I won the bet, thank you Jiho and I’m sorry, you thought that it was a nice lady’s number

Baekhyun was confused. So at the end it was a mistake? Was him part of a game? Whose number was that?

B: Jiho? Ehm no sorry, I must have written to the wrong number

C: it’s me Chanyeol, it was a joke, come on

Baekhyun almost had a heart attack. So it was Chanyeol. At least one thing was true, that phone number was of one of exo’s members

B: I’m really sorry, but this is the wrong number, I’m sorry, I’m not Jiho, by the way your performance was great

He wasn’t sure if he could write that but that situation was too awkward and he was a big fan of Chanyeol, so he took advantage of that mistake

C: what? Sorry, you wrote me, who are you?

B: I found a number in my sandwich, I must have dialled it wrongly since the number was hard to read, I’m very sorry

C: who are you? Can I know it?

B: I don’t think you know me, I’m Byun Baekhyun

C: that byun Baekhyun? Man you’re amazing, I’m your fan

Baekhyun was dying, did one of his favorite artists just told him that?

B: i…thank you, I’m a big fan of exo too, anyway I’m so sorry for this situation, I dialled the wrong number

C: don’t worry, anyway I know whose number you had to dial, I guess you put a 9 as third number, but it was an eight, look at it better

Baekhyun looked at the paper, and now he realized that Chanyeol was right, he mistaked another number

C: I’m right, am I not?

B: yes, you’re, I’m very sorry again

C: don’t you want to know whose number is that?

B: I think I do

C: Minseok’s number

Baekhyun couldn’t believe it. He was chatting with Chanyeol, but he discovered that Minseok, the member he liked a lot, wanted to give him his number.

B: Minseok? What? Really? Why?

C: he finds you very nice and sexy

B:ah

C: are you disappointed? You prefer another member? Maybe me?

Baekhyun didn’t know what to answer

B: oh no no I like Minseok a lot

C: so you don’t like me?

B: no..i …I’m sorry

C: hey I’m just kidding, don’t worry, everyone likes Minseok, by the way now he’s not here, he will be busy for at least a week because of a show, so I don’t know if he will answer to you, but I’m sure he will be happy to know that you like him too

B: oh, okay, thank you

C: anyway Baekhyun I think you’re cute too

Baekhyun was glade that they were just chatting because he felt his face on fire

B: thank you

C: now I go to sleep, I’m very tired and you should sleep too, it has been a very long night.

B: right, thank you and it was an honor to chat with you

C: I’m just a guy Baekhyun, anyway I’m glad that you wrote to the wrong number, have a goodnight

Did chanyeol mean that he was happy that he wrote him?

That day had been full of crazy things and now that. He was little bit disappointed knowing that Minseok liked him but he wrote to Chanyeol, not that he didn’t like Chanyeol of course.

He fall asleep and he dreamt of sandwiches and numbers.


	3. Chapter three

The next morning while he was at the gym with sehun he told him about Chanyeol.

“ I can’t believe it! In one night you got called cute by two exo members, you’re a lucky bastard!”

“ am i? I don’t know, this seems like a mess, I mean I’m glad to know that Minseok likes me but….”

“ but what? Listen to me Baekhyun, you’re an adult, you can date or fuck who you want. You’re an idol but also a boy, you have the right to enjoy your life, so go on, wait for Minseok to be free from his schedule and go out with him, in the mean time can you give me chanyeol’s number? I mean he’s very handsome too, I wouldn’t mind to flirt with him”

“ first of all hell no, I’m going to respect his privacy and then I think he’s straight”

“are you sure of it?”

“ of course not, but still no, I won’t give you his number, I will delete it later and save correctly minseok’s one, I will write him and…well I will wait for him”

That day’s workout at the gym was a massacre but the following week he would have had another performance and he wanted to be ready at his best.

He took a shower and fall on his bed.

He took his phone and he saw that there was a new message.

C: hi Baekhyun, I’m Chanyeol, how are you?

Baekhyun was surprised, he didn’t expect chanyeol to write him again

B: hello! I’m fine, thank you, you?

C: good, listen I tried to contact Minseok to tell him what happened with the number but it seems that where he is the signal sucks a lot so I couldn’t tell him, sorry

B: don’t worry, thank you!

C: so how was your day?

Baekhyun smiled, that guy was very nice.

B: I spent it at the gym

C: me too! I can’t feel my arms anymore, anyway don’t work too hard, you already look good, don’t let them make you go on diet, please

Baekhyun smiled again.

B: don’t worry, they will never be able to put me on a diet

C: good, because your body looks fine like that

B: yours too

Did he really wrote that to Chanyeol?

C: I thought you didn’t like me ahaah

B: well you said that, I never said it

C: so you like me

Baekhyun laughed.

B: well everyone likes you, you’re very talented and you look good but I don’t know you

C: you don’t follow me on ig?

B: ehm no?

C: I forgive you just because you’re cute

B: thank you, I appreciate that, I will follow you on ig

C: great, anyway today I was watching again your performance, you’re very good

B: thank you, really, hearing those words from an artist that I like means a lot

C: I’m just telling he truth, people already like you, you have the face of a nice guy, you’re cute but sexy and you’re voice is just amazing

Baekhyun really couldn’t’ believe that park Chanyeol was saying those things to him.

C: Baekhyun can i…can I text you again tomorrow? I like chatting with you

B: yes, I’d like that, I like it too

C: really? Thank you, sorry but now I have to go, have a nice evening!

He had to admit that he was kind of grateful to that sandwich. Soon he would have had the chance to chat with Minseok and he also was knowing Chanyeol, who turned out to be a very nice person.

 

When he woke up the next morning he already found a text from Chanyeol

C: good morning Baekhyun, I hope you slept well

Baekhyun smiled, it was nice to wake up and reading such a message

B: morning to you, I slept very well, you?

Since Chanyeol wasn’t replying he went to take a shower. When he came back to his bed, still with a towel to cover him, he saw the reply

C: me too, so I’ve just heard that me and the guys will perform next week at an event, will you be there too?

B: yes, me and sehun will have a song together

C: oh sehun, of course, I like how he dances! Wow a duet so, can’t wait to see your performance

B: and me yours, watching exo live is always an amazing experience

C: thanks Baekhyun, I’m sorry you won’t be able to see Minseok again, he’s still out the city

B: oh don’t worry, it’s not a problem

C: so are you exited thinking that when he will come back you will meet him?

Baekhyun didn’t expect that question, actually he was so busy getting ready for the show and chatting with Chanyeol that he almost forgot about Minseok

B: well yes, I saw him but never talked to him

C: and you like him? I mean…you’re attracted to him?

B: I think so

C: you think so?

B: yes, he’s very attractive

C: well yes, he is, so..you like boys?

Baekhyun knew that he was being paranoid, it wasn’t like people hacked his phone to read those messages but still, talking about that topic with someone that at the end he didn’t know, he felt little bit exposed. He wasn’t ashamed of it, but he knew that people weren’t all open minded

C: don’t worry, you don’t have to answer sorry

B: no, it’s okay, well I guess I do, I mean I don’t care a lot about the gender when someone is attractive

C: I think the same, by they way I already told you you’re attractive?

Baekhyun was totally on fire, what wanted Chanyeol to do?

B: thank you

You too, a lot, he wanted to answer. Maybe he had a crush on Minseok, but he had always found Chanyeol handsome, with those big eyes and deep voice. But he didn’t want to write that to him, he thought it wasn’t appropriate.

C: I hope I’m not bothering you, I just really like chatting with you

B: don’t worry, me too, it’s nice to chat with you

C: I thought that maybe since I have more experience if you want some advices I’m here, I’d love to help you

B: oh, thank you, a lot. I also have Sehun who helps me

C: yeah, I can imagine, so….you and sehun, are you friends?

B: yes, we grew up together

C: I heard he likes boys too

Everyone knew about sehun, he was also becoming pretty famous for his lover skills between idols, even between girls.

B: yes, Chanyeol if you want to ask me if I have ever been with him, the answer is no

C: I didn’t want to offend you

B: no, don’t worry

C: I’m just interested in you

Chanyeol was interested in him? well of course, he was a new thing, he was curious about him. In a professional way

C: not in a professional way

Baekhyun mouth dropped.

C: sorry i…that wasn’t nice to say, I have to go now, I’m very sorry, I hope you will still chat with me, see you soon at the event then

Baekhyun wanted to reply but before he tried to think what to say Chanyeol wasn’t online anymore.

What was happening? he needed to talk to Sehun.


	4. Chapter four

“ it’s all clear to me” exclaimed Sehun while eating chips on baekhyun’s bed.

After practicing all day they ordered a pizza and ate in Baekhyun’s room.

Baekhyun made him reading all the messages with Chanyeol.

“ so?”

“ not one, but two exo members want your ass”

Baekhyun chocked while drinking his coke

“ sehun!”

“ what? You asked for my advice, this is my advice”

“ that is not an advice!”

“ that was my answer to your doubts, now my advice arrives”

“ I’m listening”

“ you like chatting with Chanyeol, am I right?”

“ yes, he’s funny and nice to me”

“ well give him a chance, I mean you didn’t sign a contract with Minseok, he just showed his interest in you, you are not obliged to feel the same, yes you find him very attractive, but you think the same of Chanyeol and at least you chatted with Chanyeol, while about Minseok well, you have never talked with him”

“ so? What I have to do? Because it seems that Chanyeol is kind of flirting with me”

“ you don’t say? Of course he is, you idiot! He’s flirting with you, so just let him flirting with you, if that doesn’t bother you”

“ I’m afraid of what he thinks about me at the end at first I told him about Minseok and now I’m flirting with him while I’m waiting for Minseok”

“ trust me you’re the only one who is judging yourself, I’m sure Chanyeol doesn’t think bad about you”

The following day Chanyeol didn’t write him and Baekhyun missed him. Yes he already was missing his texts.

Maybe he got tired of him.

Maybe he was afraid things got awkward after the last things he wrote him.

He had to be the first to write, to make him understand that everything was fine between them.

B: hey how are you?

Usually Chanyeol was very fast to answer. But the concert was near, so maybe he was just very very busy.

He spent the day while practicing and checking his phone.

Sehun noticed it.

“ look at you, you’re already falling”

“ what? No, I’m not, I’ m just..worried”

“ yes, as you wish, come on, in two days you will see him”.

It was half past ten that night when finally Chanyeol answered him.

C: HI, I’m so sorry for the late answer, these days I’m working hard

B: don’t worry, I can imagine that

C: I also was afraid to have bothered you the last time

B: what? No no, why do you think that?

C: Well I basically told you that I like you, while you told me that you like Minseok

B: I’m a fan, I like Minseok, of course, but I don’t…love him I mean, of course the idea of going out with him intrigued me

C: and the idea of going out with me?

B: It would be nice

C: really???

B: Yeah why not

C. wow, great, well…after the concert, when we will be free, is that okay?

B: Yes, perfect

C: cool, so see you at the concert, good night Baekhyun

 

He had a date with park Chanyeol?

He still couldn’t believe that it was happening. Well of course he knew that it wasn’t a real date. It was just a way to know each others, since they seemed to enjoy talking together.

But then Minseok? What would it had happened once he came back? Chanyeol would have told him that the guy who accepted his number and wanted to go out with him in the mean time went out with another guy?

But Sehun was right, he didn’t sign a contract with Minseok and he had never met him.

The following day he and sehun spent the whole day to practice their performance. It was a cover and he had the vocal part, sehun the rap one and a dance solo. It wasn’t the first time they performed together and he loved to be on the stage with him, he felt less scared.

“ so tomorrow you will see Chanyeol” asked Sehun while they were leaving the practice room

“ yes but just because we will be both in the same place, it’s not like we organized it”

“ you sound terrified “

“what? No I’m not, I’m just….well at the end we have never interacted, it will be strange doing that at an event"

“ are you scared of rumors?”

“ no no, I mean, we are not doing anything bad, and Chanyeol is famous for being talkative and friendly so it won’t be strange to see him talking to a new idol like me, maybe he won’t even talk to me”

“ why wouldn’t he?”

“ maybe it’s just a game, maybe it’s for a new show!”

“ you’re funny Baekhyun. Anyway I wanted to tell you this, I wasn’t very sure if telling you this, but I really like Chanyeol and I see that you like him so I will tell you this, maybe it will push you between his arms and legs”

“ sehun!”

“ I heard that minseok is very famous for giving his number to lot of people”

“ so? “

“ So I don’t think that knowing that you chatted with Chanyeol will break his heart, just made him frustrated that he couldn’t added you at his list”

Baekhyun wasn’t sure how to feel about sehun’s words, he wasn’t even sure if he had to feel something. But maybe he was relieved.


	5. chapter five

“ what? Do I have to wear that outfit?” asked shocked Baekhyun

The day of the event arrived. He, sehun, their managers and stylists were in their dressing room, two hours before the beginning of the show.

Baekhyun had just discovered that the outfit of their performance was just pants and a jacket with nothing under it. He knew that the performance had a sexy concept but he thought and hoped that just sehun had to wear something like that, like he was used to. He was quite comfortable with his body, but performing like that at his second big stage well he felt the pressure.

“ come on Baekhyun, you will look good, also think that Chanyeol will be there to watch, he will die seeing you like that!” whispered Sehun to him.

He didn’t think about that and realizing it made him blush.

“ are you hot Baekhyun?” asked him his manager.

“ no no, It’s just the adrenaline”

Yes, the adrenaline of the thought of Chanyeol, who was flirting with him for the past few days, seeing him like that.

Their performance was the third one, so he didn’t even had the chance to go around the backstage or to sit to watch the others and so meeting Chanyeol. Maybe it was better like this.

Their turn arrived.

The crowd was bigger and louder than the other event, but having Sehun with him on the stage made him feel more secure.

When he and sehun danced and the jacket opened showing their bodies he could hear the screams of the fans and he wondered what chanyeol’s reaction was. He tried to look through the crowd while he was singing but he didn’t see him.

“ we were amazing, amazing!” exclaimed sehun while hugging him in the backstage

“ guys go there, they are waiting for you for a short interview” said their manager.

Still sweaty from the performance they kept walking till they arrive behind a group of gathered people. There were two journalists who were asking questions to a group of boys, just when he went nearer he realized that those boys were Exo.

“ here come Sehun and Baekhyun! What a great performance, come here guys!” exclaimed one of the journalists as soon as she saw them.

They approached them and bowed to exo. He could feel chanyeol’s gaze on him and he was sure to have seen his mouth moving to whisper a Hi.

“ let’s ask to our exo boys what they think about these young new stars!”

“ they are good, very good, i like their style!” exclaimed Junmyeon

“ I agree, I mean they dance in a perfect way, they have charisma, and I’m a big fan of baekhyun’s voice, really!” said Chanyeol.

Baekhyun could see sehun’s smirk. He was glad to be still sweaty and red for the performance so they couldn’t notice that he his face was on fire because of Chanyeol.

“ Chanyeol would you like to collaborate with Baekhyun?” asked the journalist

“ it would be amazing, I’m sure our voice would sound perfect together, he’s also a better dancer then me, maybe he could give me private lessons”

Baekhyun knew that for the other persons there those were just nice words, but he knew that they meant more and he was dying inside, because he didn’t know how to react.

He probably wanted to talk to Chanyeol, alone, but their manager called them and they left. Chanyeol winked at him and left too.

After the interview they went to change their clothes and reached the other idols to watch the show.

“ Baekhyun, Chanyeol was eating you with his eyes, I’m sure of it”

“ I was half naked, of course he was staring”

“ no, trust me, he was doing more then staring and uhhhh it’s their turn, your boyfriend is going to perform”

“ sehun, he is not my boyfriend!”

What was Chanyeol to him? Just a handsome boy who he started to chat with by mistake and that found him attractive.

Really Chanyeol found him attractive? Or he just wanted to add a rookie to his collection? How was Chanyeol in real life? It was useless to think about these things, the only way was to know Chanyeol and he wanted to know him.

He was interested in him too, not only in a professional way, he had to admit to himself.

Maybe because of that strange and new situation Baekhyun couldn’t stop focusing on Chanyeol during his performance. Yes, he was very handsome and sexy and talented, it was easy to fell for him.

“ are you blushing? Oh god you’re so cute, you’re boyfriend just did a hip thrust and you’re blushing!”

“ sehun stop It, first of he’s not my boyfriend and I’m not blushing”

“ liar” exclaimed laughing his friend.

Okay, he was a liar. Because he felt that move. He felt that hip thrust and he couldn’t help but blush.

He felt like a teenager who couldn’t control his hormones.

“ damned sandwich” he murmured.

“ come baekkie, let’s go to meet him, I’m sure he wants to talk to you and you can introduce me that sexy handsome guy that is Junmyeon” said sehun after the event

“ i…I’m not sure we can I mean..”

“ don’t be a coward, you’re not kissing him in public, we’re not doing nothing wrong”

Sehun had finally convinced him when their manger told them to go and they didn’t want to wait more.

He was disappointed. Even if he sounded like a coward to sehun deep inside he wanted to talk to Chanyeol.

“ unbelievable” exclaimed his manager once in the car

“ what? What happened? It’s about our performance?” asked little bit scared Baekhyun

“ no no don’t worry, I was just reading this article about park Chanyeol, from exo”

Baekhyun looked at sehun.

“ what is that article about?” asked sehun

“ they saw him very close to Irene from red velvet”

“ What do you mean close to her?” asked Baekhyun

“ it seems like the other day they caught them in the car together, probably for a date and during today’s event they were laughing and talking together”

“ that doesn’t mean a thing! I mean they are from the same agency, they know each others from very long time, they are friend, of course they talk and laugh together” said Sehun looking at Baekhyun

“ and the car? That is a date, obviously” said the manager

“ I went to pick Baekhyun up lot of time, that didn’t mean we had a date”

“ it’s different sehun”

“ no, it’s the same, they just wanted to write an article like that, all those things don’t mean a thing”

Was Sehun right?

“ are you okay?” asked sehun once at the dorm

“ yes, why?”

“ about that article”

Baekhyun laughed

“ why would i care about it? I mean I’m not dating park Chanyeol, we just chat, we are not even friends I guess”

“ god Baekhyun, he flirted with you!”

“ it could be, so? It was just flirting, he wanted to have fun, that doesn’t mean that he is not doing the same thing with others and that he is not dating Irene, I mean she’s gorgeous”

“ it’s just a fake article Baekhyun and I know that deep inside you care about it, but remember what I said in the car, it’s not true, I’m sure of it, sleep well baekkie”.


	6. chapter six

Did he care about that article?

No

Yes

Maybe

At the end he had not right to be mad or disappointed, he and Chanyeol just chatted.

His thoughts were interrupted by a message

C: hey are you still awake?

B: yes

C: great, I’m so sorry we didn’t have a moment to talk today

B: yeah, me too

C: your performance was great Baekhyun, really, amazing

B: thanks, yours too, as always

C: are you okay?

B: yes why?

C: I don’t know, you sound cold, did something happen?

No, nothing happened. Yes something happened. His mind was a mess. He had not right to tell this to Chanyeol, he would have sounded like a baby, an idiot. But he wanted to stop torturing himself about that, so he needed to ask

B: so you and Irene?

C: what?

B: I read the article

C: shit that article

B: don’t worry, it’s not a problem, i don’t even know why I asked you, sorry, it’s not my business

C: I know her since ages, she’s like a sister to me. Those photos, in the car, she doesn’t have one and she needed to go somewhere, for a date, since we’re close she asked me if I could take her at the date

Baekhyun felt like an idiot.

C: Baekhyun, were you jealous?

He wanted to disappear and delete that number

B: what? No, why should I be jealous? I was just curious

C: well I wouldn’t mind if you were jealous, I’d be if I were you

B: Chanyeol..

C: sorry, I talked too much again

B:no, it’s not that but…I just want to understand what you want from me

C: going out with you

B: why? you are not the one who put his phone number into my sandwich

C: and I regret it

B: so do you really want to go out with me?

C: yes Baekhyun, I want it, are you free this weekend?

B: yes, I’m

C: great, i text you the address, I’m sure you know how to reach it, I’d like to pick you up but…

B: don’t worry, you don’t need more rumors

C: sorry

B: no, It’s okay, I understand

C: so, since we will have a date

B: is that a date?

C: in my mind it will be a date, can I say a thing?

B: I’m sure that nothing will stop you from saying what you want

C: you already know me, anyway, you were sexy dressed like that

B: I’m glad you’re not here now

C: why? you are afraid of me ?

B: no because my face is too red

C: I’d die to see you blushing at my compliment Baekhyun, really

B: and why should I be afraid of you?

C: because if I were in a room with you, dressed like that…

B: what?

C: It’s better for me to stop here, really

Baekhyun was confused. But in a positive way.

Since he was an idol the chances to flirt, dating, having sex and these things were few. He didn’t have the time and opportunity to have serious relationships, but he still had some needs and it seemed that boys and also girls found him handsome so yes, he had had his funny time.

But it was long time ago since someone made him feel like that.

C: Baekhyun are you still there? I’m sorry

B: Chanyeol, stop saying sorry, you don’t have to be

C: really?

B: really and anyway you were amazing too on that stage, I don’t think you need help to be a better dancer

C: you can move those hips better then me, you have to teach me how to do it

B: I can do that, I can teach you how to move those hips

C: thank you, so..

B: so see you this weekend Chanyeol

C: have a good night Baekhyun

“ thank you damned sandwich” he said to himself before sleeping.


	7. chapter seven

Since he had no events or other things to do those few days before the weekend were boring and long.

He told about the chat he had with Chanyeol to Sehun and his friend was more excited then him.

“ I will cover your ass and help you guys, I just ask for a thing in return: I want to meet Junmyeon”. That is what he said when he told him about the date.

“ are you excited?”

“ yes, I’m lot of things”

“ tell me, come on Baekhyun, I’m so excited for you, I want to know everything, how do you feel knowing that you are going on a date with Chanyeol?”

“ I still can’t believe it”

“ well but think about, It’s not that strange, at the end now you’re an idol too, you’re famous and handsome, it was a matter of time before someone noticed you and this person could be anyone, you’re lucky that is Chanyeol”

“ yeah, I still can’t believe it, really, I…how is dating an idol?”

“ I just had sex with them Baekkie, but I can tell you that the fear of being discovered is kind of exciting, you know that you’re not doing anything wrong, but doing it in secret well, it makes all sexy”

“ and if we get caught?”

“ relax Baekhyun, you know the positive thing of going on a date with another boy? Unless you get caught kissing they can just think that you’re two friends going out”

“right”

“ so remember, yes to blowjobs but in hidden places”

“ sehun I’m not…I’m not going to suck his dick at the first date”

“ but maybe he is going to suck yours”

“ I’m regretting having told you about it, really”.

The day of the date arrived.

Chanyeol texted him the address in the morning, without telling him where they would have eaten, just the name of a road. Baekhyun was surprised to feel excited more then frightened about that.

He wanted to ask Sehun for advices about the outfit, but he decided that it was better choosing it by himself or Sehun would have made him go out half naked.

He didn’t want to dress up in a special way, he just wanted to be himself, so he wore jeans and a big black sweater.

He still didn’t have a car so he had to ask to sehun for a favor and his friend was more then happy to help him, he also reminded him to introduce him to Junmyeon.

“ so this is the road”

“ Baekhyun, there is nothing here, are you sure?”

In that moment he received a text from Chanyeol: I see you, get off the car and walk till the black car in front of you

“ yes, this is the place, he’s here”

“Baekhyun, I know I should tell you to be safe and careful but have fun, don’t think too much, just have fun and remember to use condoms”

“ thank you mum, I will, thank you for the ride”

Baekhyun left sehun’s car and walked toward the other car. The windows were dark but he recognized the silhouette of Chanyeol.

When he got in the car Chanyeol welcomed him with a bright smile.

“ sorry for telling you to meet here, I guessed you didn’t have a car but I couldn’t come to pick you at your dormitory, while here usually there are few people around”

It was the first time he saw him so close and alone.

Chanyeol was indeed very handsome. His eyes were big and round and shining like the ones of a kid, his famous big ears were so cute and made him look like a fairy. He was big, he was not just tall, but everything in him was big, his hands, his arms, his shoulders, he must have loved going to the gym. But his face was so cute and he looked like a giant baby.

“ anyway hello Baekhyun” his ears were red

“ hello Chanyeol”

“ it’s nice to finally meet you, just me and you”

“ I agree”

“ are you nervous?”

“ I don’t want to lie, yes, I’m , a lot”

Chanyeol laughed

“ me too, i…I hope you will enjoy my company”

“ I’m sure I will Chanyeol, so where are we going?”

“ it’s a place that..well…I hope you don’t expect a fancy restaurant”

“ what? No no Chanyeol, I don’ t care about those things”

“ great because it’s far from being a fancy restaurant, but the food is amazing and well we have privacy there since I know the owner”

Actually Baekhyun was happy that they weren’t going to a fancy restaurant. First of all he didn’t have the right outfit and then he wasn’t a fan of those restaurants. Yes since he started to be an idol he earned money, he could allow himself to go to certain places and buy certain things, but those fancy places made him uncomfortable.

“ here we are, that is the place”

Chanyeol parked in front of a small restaurant, outside it there where just two cars.

“ i..you look very good this evening Baekhyun I mean not that the other days you don’t look good, you always look good..”

Baekhyun smiled

“ thank you, you too Chanyeol”

“ you look so small in that sweater I just want to hug you”

Chanyeol stopped and looked at him, he probably was afraid of his reaction but after a moment of surprise Baekhyun just laughed and Chanyeol joined him.

“ you can do it Chanyeol, i..i wouldn’t mind it”

They were just in front of the restaurant, they were exposed, but Chanyeol hugged him.

He knew that it was better to avoid those things in public, but once Chanyeol’s arm surrounded him he didn’t care about being caught.

He liked that Chanyeol was so big, because he could fit between his arms perfectly.

He thought that it would have been awkward but leaning his head on chanyeol’s chest came just natural.

“ you smell good”

“ thank you baekkie, can I…is it okay if I call you baekkie?”

“ yes, I like it”

“ thank you for the hug, we can go to eat now”.


	8. chapter eight

“ do you like the food?”

“ yes, I love it, It’s so delicious, thank you!”

“ so how does it feel being an idol?”

“ a mess I guess, I mean I’ m happy and proud, this is what I wanted, this Is what I worked for, but sometimes i miss my old life”

“ I totally understand what you mean, I feel the same, I love being an idol, I love my work, I love everything, but like this evening, if we were just two boys we could go out of this restaurant now and walking holding hands without the fear of paparazzi”

“ would you like walking holding my hand?”

Chanyeol blushed. It was so nice to see that part of Chanyeol.

“ I’m always afraid to say the wrong thing Baekhyun, please tell me if I rush things or I say things you don’t want to hear”

“ not, it’s not a problem Chanyeol, it’s just…strange”

“ strange?”

“ I still can’t believe that you actually wanted to go out with me”

“ why? I don’t think it’s strange, the only strange thing is how we met”

They both laughed

“ you didn't told about us to Minseok yet, am I right?”

“ no, but…listen I know that you may think that I’m a horrible friend, flirting with the boy that one of my friends is interested about, but I know Minseok and…okay maybe i shouldn’t tell you this”

“ no, I think I already know what you want to say and it’s okay, I won’t get angry at least not with you, it’s not your fault if Minseok likes to fuck around”

“ I guess he’s famous for that, anyway he’s really a nice guy, I don’t want you to think bad about him, he just…likes to have in his bed handsome people “

“ and you?”

“ I like to have handsome people in my bed too, but I want to know them first”

They both blushed

“ look at us, we’re like two teenagers” exclaimed Baekhyun making Chanyeol laugh

“ anyway I’m very very glad you sent a message to the wrong number that evening, really glad”

“ me too”.

The dinner was over, but Baekhyun didn’t want to go back to the dorm. H was living that evening not as Baekhyun the idol but as a normal guy, going out with a guy he liked.

Yes he had to admit to himself that he really liked Chanyeol and he wanted to stay with him more.

“ can we go for a walk around here or is that a problem?”

Chanyeol looked at him surprised and Baekhyun thought of having said something wrong

“ sorry”

“ no why you say sorry? i..i was surprised, so you really enjoy my company!”

“ of course I do Chanyeol!”

Chanyeol smiled and clapped his hands like a happy baby

“ anyway yes, I often walk around here, there is nothing, but at least there are not even people”.

They started to walk, they met just few people, other couples, too busy to flirt with each other to care about them

“ Baekhyun, can i hold your hand?”

“ yes, please”

Chanyeol’s hand was big and warm.

“ has becoming a singer always been your dream Baekhyun?”

“ yes, even if I remember that for a time when I was very little I wanted to become a pet doctor”

“ really? And the passion for the music when arrived?”

“ I’ve always had it, I liked to sing, everyone told me that I was good, and I believed them so I began to dream to becoming a singer”

“ well they were right, you’re very good, I like your voice a lot”

“ thank you, I still have some problems with the dance, but Sehun has always helped me a lot”

“ you’re good, trust me, when I was rookie I was a disaster with the dance”

“ I like how you dance, It’s not true that you can’t move your hips well”

“ so did you watch my hips while I was dancing?”

Baekhyun blushed.

“ well your choreographies have lot of hip thrusts”

“ you’re so cute when you’re blushing Baekhyun, really, I can’t resist you , you’re so cute and sexy and talented”

“ wow, i..thank you”

“ here, come, let’s sit on this bench”

The sat on a bench. They were so near to each others that their legs touched.

“ and you? When did you realize that you wanted to become an artist?”

“ since ever, I’ve always loved music, singing, playing instruments, writing”

“ you’re a real artist Chanyeol, I admire you a lot, I’ve always did it”

“ so you’re an exo fan? Since when?”

Chanyeol began to play with his hand, and Baekhyun was enjoying that.

“ since your debut, I really like your style”

“ and so your favorite member is Minseok?”

Baekhyun laughed.

“ no, I mean, I’ve always found him very attractive, because of his eyes, but I like exo, every member”

“ did you have a poster of us in your room?”

“ what? Why do you want to know what?” asked Baekhyun laughing.

He could feel Chanyeol’s arm around him.

“ anyway yes I had it”

“ really? And what did you think while watching at It?”

“ that your lips looked very soft”

Sehun would have be proud of him.

Chanyeol liked what he said, because he put his hands on his face and kissed him.

“ I was right” exclaimed Baekhyun interrupting the kiss.

Chanyeol lips were soft and the way he was kissing him was driving him crazy.

“ wow” exclaimed Chanyeol

Yes, wow.

“ I know that we shouldn’t kiss here, in public, but..i’m so happy now that I don’t care, I don’t fucking care If they take photos of us” said Chanyeol before kissing him again.

Chanyeol was right, but he felt the same. Kissing him felt the most right thing to do and he didn’t care about other.

“ we should go Chanyeol, I still have to call Sehun to come to pick me up, I don’t want to bother him too late”

“ right, sorry”

“ no, don’t be, I would spend the night here kissing you if I could”

“ well we will have other nights to spend to kiss each other i hope” he said smiling.

And so they were in the car again. When he got in before dinner he didn’t know how the evening would have been but he was happy of what happened.

Once they arrived at the place of earlier he could see sehun’s car already there.

“ so I have to go”

“ I know” said Chanyeol putting

“ don’t do that, I’m too weak if you act cute”

“ when can we see each other again?”

“ I don’t know, but soon Chanyeol, very soon”

“ I hope that i..want to kiss you again and again and again and again and I want to know you better”

“ we will, can..you kiss me again Chanyeol? Before I leave”

The other boy smirked: “ whenever you want Baekhyun, my lips are yours”

He was getting off the car when he remembered a thing: “ ah Chanyeol, before sehun kills me, is perhaps Junmyeon interested in boys?”

“ everyone is interested in pretty boys, I will tell Junmyeon about him” he said winking.

 

“ byun Baekhyun I’m proud of you. Your lips are red, you kissed him a lot”

“ you’re creepy sehun”

“ thank you, I want to know everything!”

Baekhyun told sehun everything and while talking about the evening and Chanyeol he realized that he was already falling for him.

That was his problem. That was why he rarely had one night stand, he tent to attach to people too fast.

But that night he was so happy and also tired that he didn’t want to think, he just fall asleep while thinking about chanyeol’s lips


	9. chapter nine

“ good morning sunshine, did you sleep well while dreaming chanyeol’s lips?” sehun was sat on his bed

“ good morning and yes and what time is it?”

“ you overslept, but don’t worry, I told everyone that you didn’t feel very well, anyway let’s talk about serious things, did you tell Chanyeol to talk to Junmyeon about me?”

“ shit I overslept? Anyway yes, I told him”

Sehun hugged him.

“ great, anyway I have a news, we have been invited to a charity event after tomorrow and your boyfriend will be there too”

“ let me get up, take a coffee and then you will tell me everything about this event”.

While drinking his coffee, and while sehun was talking to him, he realized what happened the night before.

He kissed park Chanyeol.

That park Chanyeol kissed him.

“ what I have done to be that lucky?” he asked to himself

“ it’s just a charity event Baekhyun”

“ no I was talking to myself, sorry, anyway okay for that event”

That time he would have not performed with his friend but he would have sang his own song and he wanted to give his best, so as soon as the coffee made his work he run to the practice room where he spent the whole day.

When he fall exhausted on his bed he saw few missing calls and messages from Chanyeol.

B: shit sorry Chanyeol I spent the whole day in the practice room

C: hey baby boy, I thought about that, don’t worry

B: can I call you now?

C: it’s better no, I’m with the boys but there are also other people, it’s better to chat for now

B: I’m so sorry, again

C: don’t worry, really, I heard that you will be at the charity event too

B: yes and…Chanyeol did you call me baby boy?

C: I guess I did it why?

B: it’s strange

C: but in a good or bad way?

B: I like it

C: great, I can’t stop thinking about the other night

C: jesus I sound so cringe

B:no, you don’t, me too, it’s nice

C: so did you practice all day?

B: yes, I just took a shower now

C:a shower eh

B: yes Chanyeol, a shower, what is strange about a shower?

C: no nothing I just… just imagined you in a shower

Baekhyun laughed, because he had never thought in his life to hear park Chanyeol of exo saying that he imagined him in a shower

B: Chanyeol

C: yeah, sorry

B: stop being sorry for everything, tell me more

Yes, definitely spending so much time with sehun was influencing him

C: what you ahhhhh okay I got it

Baekhyun smiled. He really was happy that he had the chance to see that side of Chanyeol. He was sexy on the stage, nice with everyone, but he had never thought that he could be sexy and cutely awkward at the same time

C: well I just imagined you taking a shower, water dripping from your hair, all over your beautiful body, your hand touching your own body, going down and down till

Chanyeol stopped typing.

“ holy fuck not now I want to know more” exclaimed Baekhyun.

C: sorry, i had to say goodbye to some guests here anyway, what I was saying?

B: probably your next word was dick

C: yes, that, your hand going till your dick and shit Baekhyun I can’t help imaging you strocking your hard dick while whispering my name, am I strange?

B: no, that is sexy

C: thank you, baekkie, have you ever…

B: imagined the same? Well kind of

C:can you tell me about it?

B: after our first date after having tasted you lips, I wondered how you really taste Chanyeol

C: * is typing*

B: after having hold your hand I imagined how your touch would feel on me, on my body, every part of my body

C: * is typing*

B: Chanyeol?

No reply.

C: sorry, I was leaving the others and going to my room

B: why?

C: because I didn’t want them to see my boner

Baekhyun laughed

B: sorry for that

C: no, don’t be, I mean just be sorry for the fact that you can’t help me

B: I’m sorry for that, so now that you’re alone, can I keep going? Because I have lot of imagination and I’m kind of sexually frustrated and you’re hot and you started this

C: yep, please, go on

B: Chanyeol you know a gossip about you?

C: that I have a wife in japan?

B: no, that you have a big dick

C: really?

B: yes, well after you kissed me I wondered if that was true

C: I guess you’ll see

B: I hope I will

Baekhyun kept smiling.

Since he was a trainee the chance to sext with strangers on date apps were more then real sex and dates, of course he never used his photo or name, he just chatted. He enjoyed it, he always came, but that was different. It was the first time he was doing it with someone he really liked. That wasn’t just for having a good solo session, that was something natural between two persons that liked each others and Chanyeol was perfect. He usually was more explicit or not explicit at all. It depended on his mood and also on the other person. With Chanyeol he was in the middle, he didn’t want to scare him but he also wanted him to know that he wanted him and he felt comfortable with him.

“ Baekhyun?” his manager just knocked at the door

“ yes?”

“ I saw your light still on, remember that tomorrow you have to be early at the practice room, sleep”

“ okay!”

B: sorry channie, I have to go to sleep now

C: what? Now? Nooo

B: yes, sorry, see you in two days, sleep well ;)


	10. chapter ten

The day of the charity event arrived. It was a small event, the groups who were going to perform were a few.

He was excited, as always when he had to perform but also because he could see Chanyeol.

It was the first time they would have seen each other after their first date and that chat. He knew that he hadn’t to be ashamed, but was Chanyeol shocked of him being that direct? How they would have behaved in front of people? Would he could be able to behave as if Chanyeol was just another artist and not his almost boyfriend?

He was still thinking about that when he and sehun bumped into Chanyeol, Junmyeon and Jongin.

“ oh hello guys!” exclaimed Jongin smiling

“hello to you! Junmyeon you look very good today” exclaimed sehun. Both Chanyeol and Baekhyun laughed, under a curious gaze of Jongin.

“ sehun right? Thank you, you too” he said winking at him.

It was the first time in his life that he saw his friend blushing.

“ so I heard that they are giving free cakes!”

“ what? Where? I want a piece of cake, Junmyeon can we?” asked Jongin looking like a puppy at his leader

“ a cake before a show?”

“ pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee”

“ you want a cake too sehun?”

“ I like to have things in my mouth, always”

“ interesting” exclaimed with a smirk Junmyeon.

They left with a happy Jongin, leaving Chanyeol and Baekhyun alone.

“ I can’t believe sehun said that thing”

“ I’m sure Junmyeon appreciated it” they both laughed.

He wanted to ask him if was ready for the performance but suddenly without saying a word Chanyeol grabbed his hand and lead him toward a room.

“ Chanyeol where are..”

He couldn’t finish to talk because Chanyeol was kissing him, blocking him between the door, that he was closing with the key, and his body.

“ don’t worry, this is exo waiting room”

“ but what if someone arrives?”

“ I closed the door and I don’t care Baekhyun have you idea who I felt the other night?”

He kept kissing his lips, his neck, the exact point where Baekhyun was sensitive.

“ you got me hard and left me there, like that”

“ sorry”

“ I can’t hear you Baekhyun” he put a hand on baekhyun’bulge

Baekhyun moaned

“ now I hear you”

Baekhyun was excited. Everyone had secret dreams about sex. One of his was to have sex in the backstage, with the fear of being discovered.

“ am I rushing things if say that I have never wanted to have sex with someone as much as with you?”

“ well yes but it’s okay because same, Chanyeol, please please now, I want you”

Chanyeol put his hand inside baekhyun’s pants

“ I want to take care of you Baekhyun, I want to make you understand that I’m not playing with you”

Baekhyun kissed him. That was what he wanted to hear. That made his so happy and excited at the same time.

He began to move his hips toward chanyeol’s hands, looking for some friction

“ I love seeing you so needy”

Chanyeol started to move his hand on his dick while kissing his neck.

He felt so much pleasure that his legs were shacking.

“ turn around baekkie, because If I do it I won’t be gentle, I can barely control myself”

He turned around with a smirk. He had never thought that a guy could want him so much.

He put his hands on the wall, Chanyeol still had a hand inside his pants and with the other he was trying to take off his own pants.

He was about to come because of the hand job when someone knocked at the door.

“ shit not now not now I’m coming” whispered desperate Baekhyun

“ don’t worry I got you” he put a hand on baekhyun’s mouth, while keeping moving the other on his dick

“ Chanyeol are you there? They changed the order of the performances, we’re going to perform before some rookies, I still don’t know why” said someone outside the door

“ okay Jongdae, don’t worry, I come”

“ Baekhyun I won’t leave you till you come, I said I’d take care of you and I want to do it”

And Chanyeol kept his word.

 

“ I know that it’s not nice to leave someone who just came, I’d cuddle you right now with pleasure, but I have to run” said Chanyeol while cleaning his hands with a tissue

“ I see, don’t worry, I have to get ready too and thank you Chanyeol, thank you so much” he said kissing him

“ you still owe me baekkie, it’s the second time you leave me with a boner, I hope it won’t show on the stage” he said kissing him before leaving the room.

He needed to change his pants, he needed to drink some water, but he could hear voices outside the room and he couldn’t been caught leaving exo’s waiting room. So he waited, he opened the door slowly and once he saw there were no one he run till his waiting room, where there was sehun.

“ where the fuck were you? Wait…you were fucking Chanyeol?”

Baekhyun blushed

“ I can’t believe it, i’m so proud of you!”

“ I wasn’t fucking, I mean…not yet”

“ still I’m proud of you, ah in the mean time I got Junmyeon’s phone number. Now go to change your pants, I think you have cum on your pants, I wait for you outside”.

He went to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror.

His cheeks were red, his lips too and he realized that he had an hickey on his neck that he luckily managed to cover before someone saw it.

And he saw his smile.

He was happy, he liked Chanyeol. He liked how he made him feel, how he talked to him, how he cared for him. And all that just in so little time, this worried him, but he was more and more sure that Chanyeol wasn’t playing with him.

“ baekkie, come on, we have to go!”

Exo performed before him, but since he was almost after them he couldn’t saw them sitting in the audience but through the monitor. Maybe it was because he knew it, but he was sure that chanyeol’s boner was quite visible and he felt guilty but also couldn’t help but smile.

“ Baekhyun, are you ready?” asked a girl from the stuff.

He walked toward the stage and while he was going there exo were coming back from it. He stopped to say hi and greeting them. He could feel Chanyeol’s gaze on him.

Maybe it was because he loved his song, the fans kept screaming his name, and because of Chanyeol, but he enjoyed that stage a lot, he really had fun.


	11. chapter eleven

Once again he didn’t have the chance and time to meet Chanyeol after the event because his manager drove him and sehun at the dorm again.

As soon as he arrived he received a message form Chanyeol

C: okay,I can’t keep going on like this, I really need to see you, I miss you already, we can’t see each others just in the backstage of events, are you free these days?

B: yes, I don’t think to have things in my schedule till the end of the month

C: great, do you like the sea?

B: it’s winter Chanyeol!

C: I know, so there won’t be too many people

B: you want to go to the sea?

C: I want to spend a couple of days with you, I don’t care where, but I know an hotel, we can have privacy there

B: with spending a couple of days with me you mean…

C: yes, that and not only. Baekhyun, I really like you, like a lot, I can’t even say it with words, I want to know you better, I want to fell asleep while you tell me about your childhood, I want to kiss every inch of that body and you owe me an orgasm.

Baekhyun smiled, he was so full of joy . He wanted the same.

B: okay, I’m in, tell me where and when

C: I’ll come to pick you up after tomorrow

B: you come here? And if someone sees you?

C: I’m rich Baekkie, I have lot of cars, some of them never used, don’t worry, I want just the two of us, also I think that Sehun will be busy chatting with Junmyeon these days

Is he really going to have two days with Chanyeol at the seaside as if they were just two normal guys enjoying a date? could he do it? Was that really possible or something would have happened?

He could hear sehun’s voice telling him to stop overthinking and enjoy the life.

And he was going to listen to that voice.

He told his manager that he was going to meet an old friend, he told the truth just to Sehun that was excited for him.

“ have fun Baekhyun! Junmyeon is such a sweet guys, even if he can’t send nudes because he still has not understood how to take photos with his new phone”.

 

Even if there were parked lot of car with dark windows it was easy for Baekhyun to find Chanyeol’s one, since it was the bigger.

Still looking around to see if someone was watching him he got in the car

“ Baekhyun relax, you look like you’re going to do something illegal!” exclaimed Chanyeol laughing

“ sorry sorry, I will try to relax”

“ good boy, it will take almost two hours to arrive there, so relax, maybe sleep!””

“ I wont’ sleep I want to keep you company during the travel”

He fall asleep. When he woke up he could see the see.

“ hello, we’re almost arrived”

“ why haven’t you woken me up?”

“ you looked so cute while sleeping, I wanted to cuddle you but I had to drive, but I will cuddle you a lot once in the room”

Baekhyun blushed making the other one laughing.

The hotel was fancy, he had never been to such a fancy hotel.

“ do you like it?”

“ it’s little bit much”

“ I know, I hope It won’t bother you, but I knew that it would be almost empty”

“ thank you Chanyeol”

“ what for?”

“ for thinking about everything”

“ I do it with pleasure Baekhyun and I won’t stop proving you that I really like you”

“ Chanyeol, you don’t need to prove me anything “ he said smiling.

A lady at the reception told them that dinner was from 7.00 pm to 9.30 pm and then they reached their room.

That wasn’t a room, it was more like a little apartment and it smelled like flowers.

“ Why you keep smiling like that?” he asked to Chanyeol

“I’m just very happy baekkie, very happy to be here with you”

Baekhyun hugged hm.

“ you’re so precious Chanyeol”

“ thank you, and I also stink, I’m going to take a shower while you unpack things”

“ okay”

“ if you want to join me I wouldn’t mind” he said winking at him

Baekhyun laughed: “ I will don’t worry jut not now, go, come on”.

He probably fall asleep again, he woke up just when he felt something wet hitting his face. He opened his eyes and Chanyeol was sat near him, shaking his head with his still wet hair.

“ did they let you sleep?” he asked laughing

“ yes, sorry, I was just tired and now I’m very very hungry, I think i will take a shower later, can we go eat now?”

“ why don’t we eat now, here?”

Baekhyun blushed because he understood immediately what the other meant and he also realized that Chanyeol was near him just with a towel to cover his lower body

“ what’s on the menu sir?”

“ Korean food”

Chanyeol covered his body and kissed him.

That kiss was different from the others. They were alone, they could kiss without being caught, they could be free. He felt chanyeol’s hands on him, he felt his tongue.

“ this is a kiss, a real one, finally” exclaimed Chanyeol interrupting it and taking a deep breath.

Baekhyun took the chance to push him on the bed , going on him.

“ what do you want to do baekkie?”

“ I’m going to have my korean food, Chanyeol”


	12. chapter twelve

“ Chanyeol?” he asked once his face was right in front of chanyeol’s clearly hard dick

“ mmm?”

“ I don’t…I don’t do this since long time…”

“ I’m glad to hear that”

“ that was not the point but okay” said laughing Baekhyun while taking off chanyeol’s towel.

“ well the voices were true about your size”

“ thank-aaahh shit” Baekhyun was licking it, playing with his tongue and he knew that he was driving Chanyeol crazy, he could see it.

When he felt chanyeol’s hands playing with his hair he took him in his mouth.

Like he had said it was the first time he did a blowjob after long time, he didn’t rember that it was like that, he liked it, he liked to feel Chanyeol in his mouth, to taste him, hearing his moans.

Chanyeol came faster then he expected.

“ sorry, It was the first after a very long time” he said embarrassed

“ I’m glad to hear that” said Baekhyun licking his lips clean.

“ shit that was sexy Baekhyun, I think I’m hard again so….did you like the food?”

“ yes, a lot, it was…delicious, but I’m not satisfied yet, Chanyeol”

“ yes Baekhyun, I know it, I’ll take care of you, always, wait here”

“ don’t worry I won’t go anywhere”

Chanyeol left the bed to take something from his bag in the wardrobe.

Lube and condom, of course.

“ Chanyeol use those long legs and hurry up”

“ so demanding, l like it”.

“ your skin is so soft” said Chanyeol while kissing him everywhere.

“ yeol, please, I need you inside” he said kissing him desperately.

He had never felt like that. He knew what it meant to be horny, to feel the need to have sex and come. But like that, with someone, never. He wanted Chanyeol so bad that it hurt, he needed something inside him, he needed Chanyeol.

“ soon baekkie, very soon, I don’t want to hurt you, be patient”

Chanyeol opened the lube and spread some of it on his fingers, five fingers.

“I hope you’re not going to use them all, I mean you’re big but….”

Chanyeol laughed: “ don’t worry, come”

Chanyeol kneeled between his legs: “ spread them Baekhyun, let me do my work”

Baekhyun felt really on fire and not just for the desire. He felt comfortable with Chanyeol, but thinking that the famous park Chanyeol, one of his favorite artists, was there, between his legs, seeing him naked, so exposed, seeing parts of him so private and ready to put his fingers in him, well he felt very shy.

“ your cheeks are so red babe, are you okay? Are you maybe scared?” he asked kissing him

“ no, It’s just…well this is very intimate”

“ well it’s sex Baekhyun, come on, don’t be shy with me, never, I’m here for you, you know that” while talking he had put a finger already in.

Baekhyun didn’t expect it and moaned louder

“ did I hurt you?”

“ no no I wasn’t ready, but go on, please”

He could see chanyeol’s smirk while he felt a second finger in him.

He was ready for a third finger but he felt chanyeol’s fingers moving inside him.

That was amazing. He felt so full of pleasure and seeing Chanyeol looking at him with those eyes made him feel more horny then ever.

“ baekkie are you ready? Because I love seeing you riding my fingers, but I have more to give you know”

“ yes yes yes yes please”

He felt little bit ashamed begging like that, but he needed it so bad.

He closed his eyes for a few seconds, enjoying chanyeol’s touch and when he opened them chanyeol’s face was near his and his legs were on his shoulder.

The other kissed him, harder, like he wanted to distract him while he was going inside him.

If that had been the first blowjob after long time that was the first sex after more long time, so long time that it almost felt like his first. And in a certain way it was his first time. It was the first time he was doing it with someone that not only he found good looking and nice, but someone he really liked, someone he cared about and someone that didn’t think only to his pleasure but also took care of him and his needs.

“ you feel so good” chanyeol whispered before thrusting in him

Baekhyun moaned.

“ don’t be afraid, we’re not in a backstage anymore, we are free here, don’t be afraid of being loud, I want to hear you”

“ you want to hear me screaming your name, don’t you?”

Chanyeol thrusted harder

“ of course” he answered with a smirk.

Baekhyun was lost, lost in pleasure, between chanyeol’s touch, his kisses, he inside him.

They were so horny that it didn’t take long before they came.

Chanyeol was going to move but Baekhyun grabbed him: “ no wait, a few seconds, please, just stay here, over me, inside me”

Chanyeol kissed him

“ thank you, I love feeling you so near me”

“ I love it”.

 

“ was that your stomach?” asked Chanyeol five minutes later

“ ehm yes”

“ let’s take a shower and go to eat, real food”

“ a shower together?”

“ hey don’t think we’re going to have sex again baekkie, not now, or you want me that bad?”

Baekhyun blushed

“ I was kidding, of course we’re going to do it again, not now, it will be just a shower and then food, come on, move that pretty ass”

The shower was a real shower. But not the usual shower.

Chanyeol was spoiling him. Putting shampoo on his hair, giving him massages.

“ I might get used to this”

“ to me?”

“ to you taking care of me”

“ well get used Baekhyun, because I want it”

Baekhyun kissed him.

“ I want to wash your hair but I can’t reach your head”

Chanyeol laughed: “ well thank god you can reach another part of me”

“ park Chanyeol, you’re unbelievable”.


	13. Chapter thirteen

Chanyeol knew the owner of the hotel who gave them a private room for their dinner.

The food was delicious.

“ you’re eating….a lot” said smiling Chanyeol

“ yes, I burnt lot of calories earlier you know”

“ do you want to go for a walk on the beach later?”

“ you’re so romantic, I didn’t think you were so romantic”

“ I’m not the Chanyeol you read about and see in tv, I mean I’m also that, but I’m more”

“ I know, and I’m glad to have the chance to know all of you”

 

“ there is literally no one here” exclaimed Chanyeol once they were walking side by side on the beach

“ well because we’re the only two idiots walking on a beach with this cold”

“ I’m glad that we’re idiots then, so while the others are all smart, in their houses, we can be two idiots holding hands”

“ Chanyeol, do you think that if it wasn’t for Minseok who wanted me and the mistake of the number we would have ever been like this?”

“ I don’t know, yes, no, maybe? I mean I find you attractive since the first time I saw you and I fall in love with you as artist immediately. I’m usually shy when it’s about knowing new people you know, especially if I find that person attractive, so I don’t know if I would have ever had the courage to approach you. You?”

“ same, I mean I didn’t even know that sandwich thing so…maybe since I’ve just debuted, I’m new, I barely know people and I have to be careful to everything and everyone I would have never risked to approach you or in general someone to flirt with”

“ so we really need to thank Minseok” said laughing Chanyeol: “ you know, I also thought what would have happened if you would have sent the message to the right person. Maybe now you would be here with minseok, he would have kissed and touched you, you would have had sex with him and…”

Baekhyun stopped walking and hugged him: “ yes but it didn’t happen, I’m here with you, I kissed you, I had sex with you, honestly the best sex of my life”

“ really?”

“ really Chanyeol”.

“ you know it won’t be easy Baekhyun. We already chose a hard path, we love our job of course but we have lot of negative sides, we don’t have lot of privacy, you know that…”

“ we will never be able to live our relationship like normal people do? I know Chanyeol, I know. I know that at the end we chose a path where love will never be easy, but I don’t care”

“ are you sure?”

“ Chanyeol, I understood that I was sure when you kissed me the first time”

That night they had sex more and more and more times. They couldn’t be satisfied, they were angry of their bodies, they couldn’t help it.

So Baekhyun wasn’t surprised when the next morning he woke up and saw 11.00 on the clock.

Chanyeol was beside him with a computer on his lap.

“ morning baekkie” he said leaning to kiss him

“ morning what are you doing?”

“ writing, you know I got inspired”

“ so your next song is going to be about the best blow job of your life?”

“ don’t tease me , I could write that too, anyway your friend sehun texted me, I don’t even know how he has my number, since you weren’t answering him he texted me”

“ what did he want?” asked Baekhyun yawning

“ you look like a puppy, I could eat you up”

“ was that a soft or hard comment? Anyway, sehun?”

“ ah yes, he just wanted to know when you will comeback. In the mean time Junmyeon wrote me that this week end Minseok is coming back and he wants to give a party and he said that we can invite who we want, so you and Sehun can come too”

“ a party? I mean can I ?”

“ why couldn’t you? I’m sure Sehun will agree to come too”

“ wouldn’t be it a scandal?”

“ only if they see you while making out with the most handsome guy at the party”

“ okay, so we can make out without problems”

“ Byun Baekhyun, you’re safe just because I have in my lap the laptop”

“ or what? What would you do to me park Chanyeol?”

Chanyeol put the laptop on the floor.

“ oh fuck”

“ yes, fuck, Baekhyun”.

 

Before leaving the hotel Chanyeol brought the breakfast in the room, since Baekhyun couldn’t walk properly and that made Chanyeol laugh but also feeling proud of himself.

“ if you want to sleep do it” said Chanyeol once in the car

“ No, I promise I won’t do it this time, we don’t know when we will have another time just for us, I want to enjoy the view”

“ the sea is not that far away, you can come here whenever you want”

“ I meant you, not the sea, my view is you, I want to look at you, I want to look at you thinking that I’m yours “

“ are you mine?” asked Chanyeol taking his hand

“ do you want me?”

“ just if you stop snoring when you sleep”

“ okay, deal”.

 

“ you can leave me here, I can walk till the dorm”

“ are you sure?”

“ yes, don’t worry, I don’t mind it also here there is no one that can see me while I kiss you”

Kissing in the car wasn’t that easy, but Baekhyun wanted it so bad, he wanted to leave that car with still chanyeol’s taste on his lips.

“ thank you Chanyeol, really, for everything”

“ no, thank you Baekhyun, So see you at the party?”

“ right, the party, yes, see you there”

“ wait, another kiss, please”

“ how can I say no to those puppy eyes?”.

 

As soon as he stepped into the building Sehun run towards him.

“ you have to tell me everything, I want to know, even the awkward and sex details, please please please”

And he told him everything, well almost everything.

“ shit Baekhyun, you’re living a dream, I’m so happy for you, really”

“ thank you sehun, so…there is party and”

“ yes I know it”

“ how do you know?”

“ Junmyeon told me” he said with a smirk

“ okay now you have to tell me everything”

“ we just chatted, so he told me about the party and we will go there Baekhyun"


	14. chapter fourteen

“ Baekhyun, is a party, at one of the most famous idol’s home”

“ so?”

Sehun was looking at him, or better judging him.

“ you can’t go dressed like that”

“ what is wrong with my clothes?”

“ ehm everything?” Sehun sighed.

“ first rule: always wear clothes that show the best part of your bodies. In your case your ass and thighs and collar bones”

“ how can collar bones be on that list? they are just bones!”

“ yours are sexy. Listen to me, you want to get Chanyel a boner in front of all?”

“ ehm no?”

“ so listen to my advice” exclaimed sehun ignoring him.

Sehun’s outfit for him were very tight black jeans, like very tight, he was even afraid to move, and a red silk shirt: “ I warn you, if I see you butting the first buttons up I will slap you in the face in front of everyone”.

He put some make up on, with the approval of sehun.

“ do managers know we’re going to a party?” asked Baekhyun once in the car with sehun

“ yes, more or less”

“ what do you mean?”

“ I mean don’t worry Baekhyun, we are not going to do anything illegal. This is my first party too full of celebrities, I’m so excited! I hope to meet Kwang soo, do you think he will be there? I love him”

Baekhyun was exited too, but also worried. That was the first time he would have seen Chanyeol in public after the night at the sea. When they saw each others at the charity event it was awkward but easier, but now? How could he resist to kiss him as soon as he saw him? would he have been able to behave like he and Chanyeol weren’t a couple?

“ Baekhyun we’re here, don’t be so nervous okay? Have fun and everything will be fine. We arrived little bit earlier so you can see Chanyeol with no too many people here”.

Minseok’s house was a big villa.

When they knocked Chanyeol opened the door.

“ you’re here!” he said hugging him

“ Chanyeol!” he exclaimed worried

“ don’t worry, inside for now there are just the guys, come to meet them, Minseok can’t wait to see you. Sehun I’m happy you’re here, Junmyeon is waiting for you”.

Sehun left them with a big smile on his face, Baekhyun was going to follow him but Chanyeol blocked him.

“ you’re look so sexy Baekhyun, you’re beautiful” he said kissing him.

With that kiss Baekhyun finally felt more relaxed.

“I missed you”

“ you missed me or my dick?”

Baekhyun hit him

“ you’re an idiot”

“ and you like this idiot. Are you nervous?”

“ a little bit, I mean there will be people I can’t..we can’t..”

“ I know, don’t worry, be normal, come, meet the others”.

He brought him in a big living room where sehun was already talking to Junmyeon who winked at him.

The others came to say hi and made some funny comments about him and Chanyeol.

Baekhyun smiled, he was happy, at least with them they didn’t need to hide.

“ finally we met Baekhyun!”

“ Minseok!” he exclaimed blushing.

“ don’t be nervous. Well I have to say that seeing you here, dressed like that makes me really regret not having dated you first, but I’m happy for our Chanyeol and you”

“ thank you, really, for everything”

“ my pleasure, I hope you and your friend will enjoy the party”.

Just few minutes later the first guests began to arrive.

Baekhyun knew them all, some were actors, some singers, all famous people, some that he would have never thought to meet. But he was there, in the same room of all those people and with his boyfriend who now was eating. He approached him

“ hey, are these things good?”

“ delicious, come try this”

Chanyeol was feeding him. Something he already did, something Baekhyun found very nice. But he realized that they weren’t alone just when someone near him said: “ I didn’t know you two knew so well!”.

He blushed and he didn’t know what to say, luckily Chanyeol had the right thing to say: “ we have to take care of the new ones you know? It’s our duty”. Everyone laughed.

They had to be more careful.

The rest of the evening went well. He was having fun, with Sehun, with new people, even with Chanyeol. They talked like they were friends, and every time they were near they managed to touch the other, once the hand, the back, the ass, the thigh. They knew it was dangerous but that made everything more exciting.

“ Chanyeol! Come I have someone that wants to meet you!” said one his friends

“ no another girl please, why you always try to make me meet girls?”

“ because you’re too hot to be single”

He isn’t single. Thought Baekhyun, but he couldn’t say it.

“ I’m not interested, you know I just want to have fun and concentrate on my work”

“ well but you can have fun come, just talk to her, she’s very nice”

Chanyeol looked at him. He knew that he didn’t want to, but he couldn’t say no, it was too strange, he also knew that Chanyeol was worried for him, he wanted his permission, so he just nodded and smiled, making him understand that it was okay.


	15. The end

He went to take another drink and something to eat, while looking around to find sehun, but he couldn’t find him. Typical of sehun at parties, he knew that he was somewhere making out with someone. While looking around he found Chanyeol. He was still talking with a nice girl, she was very good looking and he kept smiling at her, making her laugh. He knew that he didn’t have the right to be jealous and he wasn’t, he knew that Chanyeol was just nice to everyone and that girl didn’t know that Chanyeol was not single, it was anybody’ fault. But still thinking that she could flirt with his man without problem while he couldn’t was a torture.

He was also starting to get little bored when someone approached him. It was a guy, he remembered having seen him at some events, he was a rookie too, but he still hadn’t debuted.

“ hi Baekhyn! I’m a fan, I love your songs!!”

“ thank you so much, really!”

The guy was very nice and they started to talk about music.

Sometimes he looked at Chanyeol and he knew that he was doing the same with him, because he could feel his gaze on him.

“ I really love your shirt by the way!” exclaimed the guy while touching it. He understood that the compliment about the shirt was just a way to flirt when the guy, accidently, touched his bare chest where the shirt was unbuttoned.

He knew that the guy has just started but someone didn’t let him finish.

Chanyeol was going toward them.

“ oh Chanyeol! It’s a pleasure to meet you too!” said the guy

“ yeah yeah thank you, Baekhyun can you come with please? Minseok asked me to bring here some beer and I can’t do it alone”

“ I’m sure you can find someone stronger then me Chanyeol”

But after having said it and after the look on Chanyeol’ s face Baekhyun understood. What an idiot, Chanyeol just wanted to take him away from that guy.

“ okay, I come, sorry, it was a pleasure to meet you!” he said smiling to the guy.

 

Baekhyun followed Chanyeol till outside the living room

“ you thought I was going to stand still while a boy was obviously flirting with you?” he asked him

“ but I wasn’t flirting back”

Chanyeol smiled, caressing him

“ babe I know, I’m not mad, I’m just jealous because we have to hide”

“ I know, I felt the same, while watching you with that girl”

“ I’m so sorry

“ it’s not your fault, don’t worry”

“ but I’m worried, and i want to say how much I’m sorry” he kissed him

“Chanyeol, they can see us here!”

“ right, come with me, Minseok has a labyrinth of rooms”.

He took his hand and let him guide him inside the house.

He felt like a little kid who was going to do something forbidden.

“ come, let’s go here”

They opened the room and they didn’t expect to see what they saw.

Junmyeon and sehun were on the bed. Junmyeon was half naked and was kissing sehun under him, who was completely naked.

They didn’t even stop till Chanyeol exclaimed: “ Junmyeon!”

“ what? Shit shit guys close the fucking door!” exclaimed Junmyeon

“ yeah, go away, find a room for you!” added sehun.

Baekhyun immediately closed the door while laughing.

“ I will have nightmares for life!” said Chanyeol

“ come on, let’s find another room”.

Luckily that house had lot of rooms and bedrooms and they easily found one empty.

“ locked the door, we don’t want to be seen as those two before” said Chanyeol.

“ so, you wanted to say how much you were sorry?” asked with a smirk Baekhyun

Chanyeol began to walk towards him, till he reached the bed.

“ oh yes. You know, while I was watching you talking with that guy at first I was jealous then I realized a thing”

Baekhyun was now under chanyeol’s body.

“ what did you realize?”

“ that maybe he can talk and even flirt with you in public, but he can’t do this” he said kissing him

“ he can’t touch you, he can’t see you naked and kiss you everywhere” he said while taking off his shirt and kissing his chest, playing with his already hard nipples.

“ he will never hear your moaning” he said while moving his hips on him, making their hard dicks touching through the pants.

“ so I didn’t have to be jealous”

“ no, you don’t have to”.

It didn’t matter how many time Chanyeol kissed him. Every time he literally felt the butterflies in his stomach. He couldn’t get used to Chanyeol’s lips and hands.

He couldn’t get used to feeling him inside him, every time it was like the first, just rougher. They were always so desperate, like they wanted to get lost inside the other and Baekhyun really got lost every time, every thrust.

And all that thanks to a sandwich.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all thank you to everyone who read this ff, i hope you enjoed it! I also wrote a short seho spin-off called " Do you like what you see?" that i will post as soon as i can ;)


End file.
